The Resurrection of Uchiha Clan
by HarbingerLady
Summary: OneShot. My version of female Naruto fic. Rated for swearing. Not your usual Sasunaru.


Author's Note: I know that I was absent for long. I hope this will satisfy you somewhat. Originally I was writing for Lack of Motivation when this idea suddenly popped out of my head. I don't know if I was able to upload for other fic in weeks. Assignments, mid exam, etc. The usual. Oh, and a game to distract me.

This one has been edited by Dolphin River. Many thanks to my editor, though I added some few elements I forgot to add when I first post this story, nothing really important though. Just to make the story flowed better.

The Resurrection of Uchiha Clan

"UCHIHA SASUKE, FIGHT ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" a feminine voice rang throughout the silent forest. An 18 year old black-haired ninja stopped walking and turned around, facing his pursuer. His impassive, handsome face changed into a frown when he saw that it was an exotic blue-eyed blonde woman whose face was as red as a boiled crab. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her Leaf hitae-ate.

She was from his former village.

At first he thought that she was Ino, one of his former admirers who was also a blonde. But when he saw the wrong shade of blonde color, he knew he was wrong. The hair color and the blue eyes reminded him of someone he knew years ago. Although, that someone was definitely not the person in front of him because that someone was his former best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, who was definitely a 100 percent guy. Naruto didn't have long hair that almost went past his waist, he didn't have that feminine voice and female attributes which the woman in front of him had that most men would die for.

He thought that she was quite stupid to face him alone. He was Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last two Uchihas walking on earth, a fact that he hoped to rectify soon. And he was an S-rank missing-nin. He was quite surprised to see her able to sneak in past his defense though. Not many could do that, or perhaps he was too into his thoughts to detect her presence.

"Say something, god damnit!" she shouted furiously, whipping a kunai from her pouch and throwing it. Sasuke easily dodged the weapon.

"What can I do for you?" he asked politely, sighing inwardly. He wasn't in the mood to fight today.

"What can you do for me?" she repeated incredulously. "I'm gonna haul your ass back to Konoha, Sasuke-teme!"

The black haired ninja frowned. Did she know him personally? Not many people called him by his first name, and the only one he knew to call him Sasuke-teme or Sasuke-bastard was…

"Do I know you?" he asked curtly.

"You damn well know who I am, you son of a bitch," she was quite…mouthy.

"To tell you the truth… I don't. Just state your name and be done with it," he said, annoyed.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, god damnit! You know? Your ex-teammate under Hatake Kakashi, the one whose lung you pierced with that fucking chidori!"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "THAT Naruto?"

"Do you know anyone else named as Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked exasperatedly and lowered her other kunai in her grip.

"Well I know ONE Uzumaki Naruto and you're not him, except if he had a gender change," now that he looked at her closer… she did resemble Naruto's sexy no jutsu form that he used years ago in the Academy's genin test.

"Well, that's exactly what happened to me," she growled.

"…Yeah, right. What did you expect from using your sexy no jutsu form? Trying to make me spout blood and get knocked out like Iruka?" he asked skeptically. There was no way THAT Naruto had a gender change.

"I'm not in my sexy no jutsu form, asshole. Perhaps there is something wrong with your eyes, because if you really look at me, you'll notice I'm wearing clothes!" she jabbed her finger to her chest. She did wear clothes, albeit it was a little indecent, showing her… cleavage. Something fluttered on his stomach, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"A reason? A REASON? Why don't you ask that Oro-bastard of yours! He's the one who made me like this 6 months ago!" she said, referring to Orochimaru.

"How in the hell would I know? If you listen carefully, you'll know that I escaped from Sound 5 months ago."

"Which means that you should've known about it, you prick! When I see that bastard, I'll ram a kunai up his ass and stomp my feet on his privates, again, and this time I will cut off his balls and feed them to piranhas for satisfaction."

_Again?_ Sasuke wondered. Then something clicked on his brain. He remembered that. After all, it wasn't a common occurrence to see the Snake-sannin walking weirdly for days. But it still was difficult to believe! Naruto as a girl?

"Let's just say that you're saying the truth ("I AM!"), why would Orochimaru change you into a woman, anyway?"

"He said things that made Ero-sennin speculate that it had something to do with you!"

"…" He blinked. Was she trying to blame him? "How am I related with your…misfortune?" he asked incredulously.

"He wanted to breed Uchiha stocks with his genes."

Years of practice preventing him from having his jaw dropped. Was she saying that the Sannin wanted to do 'it' with him? Eww…

"His…genes?" he asked slowly, mind still reeling.

"Yeah, it seems that he'd have an easier time using his own offspring for his new body. At least, that was what he implied. Fucking bastard, not even thinking about his own offspring."

"Wait a minute, if you're saying the truth, why was it you and not me?"

"Because he wasn't sure he would succeed, you bastard. This is all YOUR FAULT!" And she began to cry right there. "Why couldn't he use it (hiccup) on his own men? (hiccup) Why did he choose me as his guinea pig"

"…" Sasuke was unable to say anything. This woman was Naruto? Was she saying the truth? And why was she crying, anyway? Naruto never cried.

She sniffed and looked up at him. A death glare was sent to him. "And it's your fault too that I was thrown out of Konoha!" she walked toward him furiously, eyes blazing with rage. He stared at her unscratched hitae-ate. "If you're thinking why I didn't scratch my headband, it's because I still think I'm Konoha ninja, you idiot," she panted. "I don't know how they reached those lame conclusions that I am actually a succubus and wanted to seduce you all along, and something along the lines that I'm the real reason you fled Konoha. It isn't my fault that you're a power hungry avenger!"

"…" Okay…the Naruto he knew wasn't as temperamental as the woman in front of him. Naruto was easy to figure out. The woman in front of him wasn't.

"Do you know how long it took me to track you down? It's been 6 bloody months, full of blind searching and running from those friggin' hunter-nins!"

"And the other two Sannins allowed it?" he found his voice.

"Hell, NO! They tried to help me, but that god damn council didn't care. Last time I heard, Tsunade-baachan quit from her Hokage position and she, Shizune, Iruka, Ero-sennin, Kakashi, plus some others defected from Konoha, making them missing-nins like us, leaving the village in state of disarray."

How in the hell didn't he hear about it? This was big news.

"The council covered it up by using someone posing as her," she said, as if she knew what he was thinking. "They wouldn't want other hidden villages to know and attack Konoha."

Ah… Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"So now I'm gonna drag you back to Konoha where you'll say that their weird speculations about me are wrong, so we can be reinstated back as Konoha shinobi."

"No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said NO WAY!" He glared at the blonde woman in a tone of finality.

Naruto-girl grabbed his cloak and brought his face an inch from hers. She was shorter than him by 3 inches. Her lips almost touched his and he could feel her breathe.

"You WILL come back with me," her burning eyes glared defiantly at his own black orbs. She looked attractive—WHAT THE FUCK! He brought his face away from hers, his cheeks flushed.

Naruto watched him oddly.

They looked at each other in silence. The rosy color disappeared from Sasuke's cheeks when he was able to tone down his embarrassment for even thinking that she—he—whatever, Naruto was attractive!

"For a former boy, you sure look comfortable in your new form," he tried to divert her attention and eyed her scantily clad clothes, consisting of an orange top that left little to the imagination, black coat, black boots, and a really short mini skirt that showed her lean legs. Thankfully those things covered her body better than what Anko, Orochimaru's former apprentice, wore. And she even wore earrings! That told him how much she was comfortable with her current form.

It worked.

"You think I want this? It's not my fault that Kyuubi, who is apparently female, became giddy when I changed into a girl! Do you know what she did to me? She hounded me day and night, commenting about my horrible fashion taste! I didn't even know demons have a fashion taste. They're naked, for God's sake! She was driving me insane and refused to teach me anything until I behaved like a proper lady!" she kicked his knee, hard, to show him how frustrated she was. He cried out and watched her smirk in satisfaction to hear it.

For a proper lady, she sure liked cursing and being loud. And violent, he added, as he nursed his bruised knee angrily.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. The rage had left him and he was now tapping his chin. Okay…let's state the facts he knew about Naruto, or the Naruto-girl now. She was a woman, obviously, unless there was something wrong with his eyes, not noticing her…er…attributes. If she was really Naruto, she must be strong, even without the fox demon. She was attractive; there was no doubt about that. She was a missing-nin like him. Woman equaled baby, and fox equaled to litters of babies. Litters of babies meant community. Community meant…

"Naruto, I have a proposition for you," the words exited his mouth before he could reconsider it. Naruto frowned and became serious, a hand on her hip, waiting for him to say it.

It would be easy to forget that she was formerly a guy.

"YOU JERK!" There was a loud sound of smacking a minute later, indicating that she had slapped him. "PERVERT!" and she knocked him out with the power a girl had when they were faced with a pervert.

0-0 0-0 0-0

**Seven years later**

"I told you they're still at it again." A black haired young boy rolled his eyes to no one particular when he heard the weird sounds coming out of his parents' room. His black eyes watched one of his triplets' obvious disgust that was plastered on his face.

"Eew…" The identical face looked back at him. His blue eyes was one of the only few things that set them apart.

"You'll do the same when you're older, little brothers," the oldest triplet said, eyes not leaving the scroll in her hand. They made a terrible sound, and looked at her in horror.

"NO WAY!" they said simultaneously. "And don't call us 'little'! You're only older by minutes!" they protested.

"Uh-huh, I believe you," she said insincerely. The other two pouted.

"THERE YOU ARE," an exasperated voice bellowed behind them, making them jump in surprise.

"I-Iruka-oji!" the boys stammered, while the girl's eyes were still glued to her scroll.

An older Iruka glared at them sternly. "It is midnight already, and all of you need to sleep. Your brothers and sisters are already in bed! Now go back to your room. I need to speak with your parents."

"Don't! They're—" But he already opened the door. Iruka's eyes widened and he stood still in front of the opened room.

"At 'it' again," the blue eyed one finished his brother's shout with a sigh. Iruka slammed the door closed. His burning face turned to the three before he dragged them away from the room.

"Perhaps next time you need to knock first," the only female out of the triplets told him wryly.

0-0 0-0 0-0

She never thought that her life would turn into something like this. She eyed the sleeping man beside her whose arms were circling her waist possessively.

Life was indeed unexpected.

She thought that she would be a Hokage, but here she was, a missing-nin along with the others. She thought that she would still be a guy, and maybe then have a wife, but she was _the_ wife right now. And she was the mother too. She thought that Sasuke would be a rival to her forever…well, he still was, but that was beside the point. She thought that Sasuke would continue to avenge his clan. He did not. He stopped searching for Itachi after she had given birth to their first newborn, devoting his time to protect his new family.

It was hard at first, to accept that she was no longer a guy. That there was no cure. Not even Tsunade was able to help her. It was harder when she accepted Sasuke's proposition. That bloke actually did something drastic by getting her drunk and having sex with her to force her. Stupid furball didn't do anything to the alcohol on her system; it didn't get pumped out like it usually did when he bet she couldn't finish 2 gallons of sake, saying that if she won he would go back to Konoha with her. She knew she had no choice other than to accept it when she found out she was pregnant. There was no way Konoha would accept that she was carrying Sasuke's child, and she couldn't kill her own child. She was alone for so long and had no family. It was her chance to have the family she dreamed of.

She knew that one of Sasuke's goals was to resurrect his clan, but she had no idea that it would be her job to help him with that. That thought never crossed her mind.

They were hiding now. From Konoha, from Orochimaru, from Akatsuki, and from others who were too interested in them for their own good. So far they were able to avoid their pursuers, but she knew that they couldn't do that forever.

Still, life was good. She was still surrounded by people she loved. Iruka, Shizune, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and most importantly their children. The next generation of Uchiha. Their future.

Uzumaki Naruto, now known as Uchiha Naru, was content with her life. It was different from what she wanted, but in the end the life she had right now was good, and probably in some ways it was better.

**The End.**

Originally I was thinking of making it longer (but not a series fic, only as a one-shot, afterall I have too many series fics to be finished to count) and perhaps funnier, but somehow I chose not to and just sent it to A bit fluff in the end, but I couldn't avoid it. You perhaps notice that I don't mention the names of all people defected from Konoha and that there are many things left out. And I did it intentionally. Too sleepy to care, a freedom to write a seque without many restrictions (tell me if you want a sequel)l, and too lazy are some of my reasons.

My first non-crossover one-shot. Hopefully you'll like it.

I was confused with what I should call this fic and ended up with the title you're seeing right now. I don't know whether it matches up with the story. I can't think of anything else. Sorry.

Review, please.

First posted: March 3, 2006.

Edited : March 10, 2006


End file.
